Deady Love
by Venusgirl 2290
Summary: My First fanfic, and summary is inside story
1. Chapter 1: Nevan

Vergil/Dante pairing

with slight Nevan/Dante

Summary: After having an argument with Vergil, Dante decides to go to the planet love bar, where he meets a woman that he has dealt with before. Will Dante fall in love with her or will he still have feelings for Vergil?

_Italics: Flashbacks, and dream sequence._

"What the hell is wrong with you Verge?! You never have any time for me anymore. All you care about is your goddamn self!" yelled Dante at his brother Vergil whom was reading a book.

"Mind you brother, that I happened to spent my time with you, and care for you as well. So what is there to complain about, my dear brother?" asked Vergil.

"That is it. I've had it with you, Vergil! You are acting like the cold-hearted bastard that you used to be." said Dante as he went over to grab his red coat and put it on. Virgil saw what Dante was going to do and went up to him to stop him from leaving.

"Where do you fucking think you are going at this time?" asked Vergil as he held Dante arm to stop him from leaving out the front door.

"Let me go, and I'm going out. Like you fucking care where I go, you prick." said Dante as he pulled his arm free from Vergil's grasp, and left out of the door.

"_Dante, I always cared for you all my life as a brother and lover." _said Vergil as he closed the door, and went back to the living room.

"_How could he? I gave him all of my love to him, and what do I get in return, nothing." _said Dante as a tear came from his eyes, as he continued to walk in the cold evening with the full moon shining the dark sky. Then soon afterwards, Dante stops to see his favorite bar, love planet

"_Well, if I can't get laid with Vergil, then I'll find someone who can satisfy my pleasures." _said Dante as he grinned and headed towards the bar.

Meanwhile back at Devil May Cry building, Vergil still sat in the living room wondering where Dante had gone, and grew worried just the though of something happening to him. The phone starts to ring, and Vergil goes over to see who is calling.

"Hello? Hey Lucia." said Vergil

"You don't sound too happy, what's the matter?" asked Lucia.

"It's Dante, and I, we argued again. He got so mad that he left to take a walk somewhere and now I worried about him." said Vergil.

"You two have been arguing for months now about why you don't show him that you cared, and things like that." said Lucia.

"That's how it always happens, and now he is out there in that cold weather with that messed up coat that shows his ads." said Vergil thinking how sexy Dante looks with that outfit on.

"Well I'll tell you one thing, Vergil. If you two continue this dispute, you are going to lose Dante for good, so try to do something a little more…romantic, and give him seductive looks, and ect." said Lucia as she heard Vergil laugh a little over the other line.

"Don't worry, I give him what he wants all alright." said Vergil.

"Go get him tiger, well got to go. Talk you then." said Lucia as she hung up the phone, and left Virgil smiling at the idea of being…romantic.

At Love Planet bar, Loud metal music was playing, people were dancing, getting drunk, and laid. Dante went to sit over one of the stools.

"What kind of drink would you like, sir?" asked the bartender.

"A bottle of beer and whiskey." said Dante as a woman sat ready to order her drink.

As Dante started to drink his beer, he took notice of the woman's long orange-red hair, her teal-blue skin color, and the red eyes that were the color of blood.

"Like what you see, sugar?" asked the woman making Dante jump.

"Well, from the looks of it, you happen to be a pretty slight to me, babe." said Dante

"Thanks for your complements. The name's Nevan." said the woman.

"Dante is the name, girl." said Dante.

"Dante, I've met you once. Remember our little battle together?" asked Nevan.

"Oh yeah, back when my brother tried to turn this city into demonvill. How you been?" asked Dante.

"Eh, life in the human world is a lot different than then living in the demon world, but it's more peaceful, and with handsome guys here, there won't be any problems to…seduce them. So what you doing here on this cold evening?" asked Nevan.

"My brother Vergil, and I got into an argument. I don't think he even cares for me, or even worse loves me anymore." said Dante. "Wait, are you two brothers or lovers?" asked Nevan.

"Well, we're both. We keep on with the same thing every time, and sometimes I think that he is bored of me. Hell, we don't even have fucking sex like we used to." said Dante.

"Well, sugar it seems that way. How about I show you real love, and pleasure that you had never had before in your life, way better than your brother's love." said Nevan seductively as she looked at Dante filled with lust and hunger for his body and blood.

"It's a done deal babe, you can have me now." said Dante as he leaned in to kiss Nevan, but was stopped.

"Not here. Let us leave this dreadful place, and go over to my place, where the real fun starts." said Nevan as Dante nodded in agreement, as they both headed out of the bar into the cold night, hand in hand.

_Venusgirl: That's it for now until I post more chapters. Please review._

_Vergil: That's right people review or no cookie_

_Dante: Hey Venusgirl, can you do a better job then that? –LOL-_

_Venusgirl: if you two continue to bug me, I'll just press the delete button ,and-_

_Vergil and Dante: NO!!!!!!!!!! _

_Venusgirl: That's what I though. –Laughs- Bye._

_Vergil and Dante: Bye._


	2. Chapter 2: Unfaithful mistake

_Venusgirl: Hey ppl. Back with a new chapter. I hope it's better then the first._

_Dante: Yeah, you didn't even write a sex scene yet. –pouts- :(_

_Venusgirl: Hey I know you want your brother to screw you, so cool down horny-freak_

_Dante: Wrong, I get to be top._

_Vergil: -comes into the room- My dear brother, everyone knows that I'm an expert in bed and more seductive when screwing you._

_Dante: Yeah, it's my turn ne-_

_Venusgirl: Hey I'm tying to write here. Take your horny selves somewhere else, please._

_Vergil and Dante: Fine._

_Venusgirl: Anyway heres the story._

Dante and Nevan entered her home, which look like a gothic castle from the outside of the home, but in the inside, it was well furnished with a hallway that led to the 2nd floor stairs and the walls painted with a blood red-color. To the left of the hallway was Dinning room/kitchen and across from the there was an enormous living that had a plasma t.v and black sofas.

"Wow. Your place is pretty huge." says Dante

"Well make yourself feel at home, and I'll come back with some drinks." says Nevan as she leaves Dante in the living room. Soon After, Nevan came back into the living room with the drinks as she sat them down on her small table.

"So sugar, what would you like to drink to?" asked Nevan as she pour the drinks into the wine glasses .

"To anything you want, babe." said Dante as he took the drink from Nevan. "Lets us drink to our love on this night, and hope that there will be more of it." said Nevan as both of them drunk down their drink.

"Wait, where are you going?" said Dante as Nevan got up and walked over to the stairs. "Follow me, and you shall see, handsome." said Nevan as she started up the stairs, and Dante following her until he followed in a wonderful bedroom that was lit with candles, and had red satin sheets on the bed.

Nevan got Dante from behind, and started to take all of his clothes off all at once, and kissing him on the lips passionately, gliding her tongue into his mouth. Both tongues danced, tasting each other. Dante licked Nevan's neck as they made their way to the bed.

Moans and heavy breathing can be heard, as Nevan suck Dante's cock.

"Ah, Ne-Nevan." said Dante as Nevan got on top of Dante, impaled herself with his cock, and started to ride him.

"Nevan, Stop. I-I have to go, my brother." said Dante between breaths.

"No, stay. Your brother can wait." Said Nevan as Dante pushed Nevan off of him.

"What the fuck?! My brother is the person I love and you tell me that he has to wait. You fucking slut." said Dante as he started to put on his clothes.

"Well sugar, the last time I checked you wanted to screw me, I gladly accepted the offer, and now you want your precious dear twin, hahahah. Sooner or later I will have my revenge. How will your brother act once he finds out that Dante his twin, mirror image lover had just been unfaithful." said Nevan as she smile grimly.

"Oh boo hoo, I'm about to cry for your feelings, but my brother, on the other, you stay the fuck away from." said Dante threaten Nevan.

"You will be sorry for this Dante. No matter how much you hide from me, you'll suffer a dream that will became your nightmare." said Nevan as Dante walked quickly from Nevan's home, out into the cold, heading back to his brother.

_Venusgirl: There you kiddies, Have you enjoy. –moans coming from the room-_

_Venusgirl: -gets broom, starts hitting the ceiling- Hey, keep it down. I can here you from down here._

_Vergil: -Yelling- Sorry, venusgirl. Want more?_

_Dante: Vergil, Shut the fuck up, and fuck me already._

_Vergil: It will be my pleasure._

_Vergil and Dante: -Moans continue to be heard and then- AHHAHHH!_

_Venusgirl: -Falls from her chair- Anyway, please review. Thanks bye._


	3. Chapter 3:Brotherly love

_Venusgirl: I'm sorry I didn't post fast enough, for I was studying for midterms in school. _

_Dante: Midterms? You are such a fucking nerd. _

_Venusgirl: Dante, uh I'm a lil busy. Now go play with Virgil._

_Vergil: I would, but I'm tired from the previous night_

_Venusgirl: Whoa, too much info. Anyway enjoy my kiddies._

_Dante/Vergil: Yeah!_

At the devil may cry headquarters, Vergil waited for Dante to return, so that he can proved to Dante that he really love and cares for him. The clock read 1:00 a.m, which worried Vergil about if something had happened to his brother. Soon after, the front door to the shop had opened revealing Dante.

"Dante, where the hell were you? I was going to go out there and find your ass, fuck!" screamed Vergil as Dante threw his arms around his mirror image, hugging him tightly as tears began to fall from his eyes.

"Dante, why are you crying? What happened, my love?" asked Vergil

"I am sorry Vergil, -stiff-, I l-love you, and I didn't realize it. I'm so sorry." said Dante as he started to kiss Vergil passionly, and slowly gliding his tongue into Vergil mouth, tasting him.

Vergil then pick up Dante in his arms, leading both of them into their bedroom, where both of the Sparta twins began to take their clothes off in a hurry. Candle light had danced in the room, showing their sweating glistening on the bodies, as they kissed. Virgil had planted kiss on Dante's neck, earning a moan from his mirror image.

"My dear brother, how do you want it?" asked Vergil seductively as he bit Dante lightly on the neck.

"Please Verge, ah, I-I want to renew our demon bond, and then fuck me till I scream your fucking n-name." said Dante as Vergil bit down on Dante's neck, drawing blood, and tasting his brother's blood in his mouth. Soon, Vergil planted kisses on Dante's chest making his way down to his twin's manhood, and taking him into his mouth, making Dante moan for the eldest name and tighten his grip on the bed sheets.

Vergil deep throats Dante's shaft, as he taste Dante's pre-cum from Dante's dick. "Vergil, AHAAHH! Fuck." Says Dante as he came in the elder's mouth, and Vergil drinking his brother's cum. Vergil gets out his fingers and tells the younger Sparta twin to suck his fingers, coating it with salvia.

"Dante, it's been awhile, so it's going to hurt. If it starts to hurt, let me know, and I'll stop." said Vergil as he put one finger in Dante's ass hole, hurting Dante, as Vergil's finger went in and out. As Dante relaxed, Vergil put the second finger in, scissoring him.

"Dante, I love you forever, I don't want to hurt you." said Vergil.

"The only way you will hurt me, Virgil is if you ever leave me. I want you." Said Dante as Virgil position himself at his brother's entrance, and slowly thrusting himself into Dante.

"Oh Virgil, p-p-please, har-harder, faster, deeper." Said Dante as Virgil went faster making Dante grabbing on to Virgil's shoulders and hanging on for dear life.

"Fuck, ahahahah. You're so tight." said Virgil as both of them were nearing their peak of pleasure.

"Virgil, I'm about to come, shit!" said Dante as Vergil went faster in Dante, making his tears come out.

"So am I." said Virgil as both of them screamed each other's name, Virgil shoot his cum into Dante, and Dante shoot his out on each other's stomach mixing with their sweat.

"Damn, I love you, Dante." said Virgil as he kissed Dante.

"I love you too." responded Dante as both of them had drafted off to sleep.

_Dream sequence _

_Dante was walking through a dungeon- like halls, that were lit by candles on the wall, replacing the shadow darkness with little light. Suddenly there was a female demon with bright red-orange hair standing in Dante's path. _

"_Dante, love. How are you?" asked a familiar voice. _

"_Whose there? Show yourself." said Dante, guns in his hands ready to shoot whatever appeared from the hiding shadows._

"_Why I'm ashamed, Dante. I would surprised that you would remember me and that night that u had become one with me." said Nevan as she appeared from the shadows. _

"_Yeah, only a minute, you spineless bitch." said Dante as he left ivory to Nevan. _

"_Well, that's not what you said the other night my love. You were utterly seduced by me, and you didn't complain not one bit, ahahaha." laughed Nevan._

"_I don't give a shit about what the fuck we did that night, so you are out of luck. Besides I've someone who loves and cares for me more then you or any fucking person would ever." said Dante. _

"_You mean…Him, your dear twin brother, Vergil?" said Nevan as she pointed to Virgil lying on a stone alter whom was covered in blood wounds dying. "Noooo!" screamed Dante as he ran towards the stone alter._

"_Dan-te?" said Vergil "Shh, Verge. Don't talk, please…don't…die." sobbed Dante as his brother cough up blood. _

"_Dante…I'll…al-ways lo-ve, you, e-even i-in death." said Vergil as he took his last breath, and died. Dante cried for his mirror image and hugging him until Dante had Virgil's blood on his clothes. _

"_Virgil, don't leave me. NOOOOO!" yelled Dante into the heavens._

"_You bitch, I'll kill you!" yelled Dante as he got his sword ready to slash Nevan._

"_Dante, you forgot already. You can't kill me since we bonded, so that means you will be my servant and sex slave according to what you have done to me. That's your curse. Ahahaahah." said Nevan._

"_No, you will have me. NNNNOOOOO!" yelled Dante as Nevan used her electric bats to put Dante in chains. _

_LET ME OUT, YOU BITCH, SPINLESS SLUT, WHEN I GET OF HERE, YOU WILL DIE" yelled Dante._

"_I was going to let out for awhile servant, but it seems you need a longer time here, so you will stay here for two days. If your good I'll let out, but misbehave, and you will stay longer. Hahaha." said Nevan as she left Dante in the dungeon like room, with Vergil's corpse is still on the alter._

"_Vergil, you don't leave me please. Help me. VERGIL!!!!!" yelled Dante as tears started to leave from his eyes dropping on to the cold floor._

_Dream sequence end_

"Vergil, don't leave me, save me p-please." said Dante in his sleep as Vergil shook him awake from his nightmare.

"Dante, your dreaming, wake up!" said Vergil as Dante woke up, look around his surrounding, and saw that Vergil was okay.

"Oh Vergil!" said Dante as he pulled Vergil in to a deep hug, and tears falling from his eyes onto Vergil's skin.

"Dante love, why are you crying, huh?" asked Vergil while holding Dante in his arms.

"I h-had a-a dream about you d-dying and leaving m-m-me alone." sobbed Dante.

"Dante, I not going anywhere, nor I'm not going to die. I love you too goddamn much, and I will always be here alive with you, so don't worry, my dear brother." said Vergil.

"Then, t-the p-p-person had made me h-h-her sex slave." said Dante as Vergil comforted his brother and kissed his mirror image that everything is going to be okay. Vergil held Dante until he fell asleep.

"_Remember this Dante, love is all, and love makes our bond whole like two half moons into one." _said Vergil in his thoughs as he drifted to sleep, holding Dante protectively in his arms.

_Venusgirl: Finally, this chapter is done. Sorry taking long on this story. I' ll try to post more up._

_Dante: Yeah…You could' ve finish that story a long time ago, but no, you had to do other things like trying to find a-_

_Venusgirl: Don't say it, or I'll tell Vergil what a bad boy you have been, and you won't be able to…_

_Dante: Noooo! Okay, I'll leave you alone._

_Venusgirl: What? I was going to tell Vergil not to give Dante a cookie for being a bad boy, what the hell was I going to say different. Ah, well please review. _


	4. Chapter 4: The bitter truth

_Venusgirl: Thank you for your reviews ppl. –excited-_

_Vergil: Dante?! Where is my sword? _

_Dante: Does it look like I know._

_Vergil: You know if you find my sword you will have a wonderful reward…_

_Dante: I'll find it for! –Runs off to find Vergil's sword-_

_Venusgirl: You are one freaky motherfucker, poor Dante._

_Vergil: So? I fu-_

_Venusgirl: Okay no nasty details, it's bad enough I can't sleep with you two moaning off._

_Vergil: Shut up. –walks away, mumbling words-_

_Venusgirl: here's the story._

"Nevan, my patience is wearing thin. What are your plans as far as getting Dante here?" asked Mundus angrily.

"Master Mundus, I don't think capturing Dante is not what it seems, perhaps I should go after the eldest child of Sparta." said Nevan.

"For all the times that you have failed me, why should I be given the opinion to listen to you?" asked Mundus coldly

"My lord, I have a better plan of leading Dante here. How about taking someone from Dante, the one who was your right hand man, and betrayed you for the love of his dear brother?" asked Nevan as Mundus knew of the person who had doubled crossed him, and had began to have images of how this person betrayed him dearly.

"Come to think of it that doesn't sound bad at all. Bring me him to me, and lets give him a welcoming celebration." said Mundus as Nevan left from the throne room, back to the human world.

Meanwhile back at devil may cry home, Vergil was making breakfast, while Dante was still asleep in the room. Vergil thought about the dream that Dante had last night and wondered what had taken place during the time Dante had stormed outside.

Vergil's thoughts were interrupted when Dante had came down from the room.

"Hey bro. Something smells good." said Dante as he went over, and kissed Vergil on the lips.

"Good morning, love." said Vergil as he began to serve the breakfast to Dante and himself. While both were eating their breakfast, Vergil had began to wonder about the dream once more, and was burning with the desire to learn the truth about what happened that night.

"Dante, I want to know something." said Vergil looking at Dante, filled with sadness. Dante looked at Vergil, anxiously.

"What really happened in that dream, and why was that woman mentioned in the dream?" asked Vergil.

"It's like I told you Verge, it's was a dream about you getting killed by Nevan, and then me crying over it." said Dante as Vergil looked at Dante coldly knowing that he was lying to his face.

"Dante, I don't think you're telling me the whole story. What happened that night when you stormed out from here, and then coming back late?" asked Vergil demandly.

Dante breathe deeply as he began to tell Vergil everything that took place last night.

"Vergil, you know that I love you, but I thought that you didn't care, or felt the same way for me anymore. I went to the bar and met someone there, t-then her and I went to her home, and w-w-we, fucked." explained Dante as anger swept through Vergil and tears began to fall from his face as he went over to Dante, and punched him square in the nose, making it bleed.

"What the fuck is your problem Dante?! In all of my life, I have always cared about you. Even when we were children I loved you, and this is what I get, you fucking cheating on me! How the fuck dare you to do this to me, when I cared about you, you fucking ungrateful prick?!" yelled Vergil as Dante got in his twin's face.

"I thought you didn't fucking care, you selfish bastard. I thought you had no more feelings for me like that, and that's why I did what I did." said Dante

"I told that I cared, didn't I proved that last night, or did you thought about that woman while we both fucked out our brains last night?" asked Vergil. This triggered Dante into punching Vergil, making him bleed on the lips.

"You know Vergil, I wouldn't even think of her while we fucked. I'll tell one thing though, I hope you fucking die, you piece of shit, burning in hell where you belong, because I don't deserve this at all." said Dante as both of the Sparta twins started to throw punches at each other, knocking into the household objects. Then both grabbed their swords, slicing one another until the place had spots of blood all over the place, and the Sparta twins became too weak to fight again.

"Vergil…I'm sorry." said Dante as he went over to Vergil to comfort him, but soon the elder twin slapped Dante's hand away from him.

"Leave me, Dante. I can't even see you nor talk to you at the moment." said Vergil as Dante left, slamming the door behind him, leaving Vergil sitting on the floor, just looking down thinking what he should about Dante, and the relationship that the both had. Vergil couldn't just sit around and not do nothing, for he still cared about his twin, though Dante had done what he did. The phone starts to ring as Vergil gets from the ground, brushing away the dirt from his blue coat.

"Hello? oh Lucia. How are things going?" said Vergil.

"Well, everything is good. So how did everything go with Dante and you." said Lucia as Vergil nervously recalled the events that went on with both the twins, leaving Lucia pissed on the phone.

"How could he do something like that? Okay I'm coming over, and we are going to sort things out one way or another, if it means that I will kick both your ass to understand each other then I will do that. Where's Dante?" said Lucia.

"Well, Dante left out of here, so I don't know where he went." said Vergil

"Okay, but I'm still coming over, so let me know if anything comes up, okay?" said Lucia

"I'll let know. Talk to you soon, bye." said Vergil as he sat down on the sofa, until the door was busted though. Vergil got up from sitting down with yamato in hand to fight the who ever tries to pass though.

"How wonderful it is to see you, Vergil." said Nevan the demon prides surrounded behind her so that Vergil won't escape.

"You dare show yourself here slut, how nice to show up for your death." said Vergil as the demon prides started to attack Vergil, but soon failed all of them were slice into dust until Nevan was the only standing face to face with Vergil.

"How sweet, you've grew stronger. Lets see how strong you are with THIS!" said Nevan as she used her electric bats to attack, but Vergil dodge and sliced Nevan with his sword. Nevan started to bleed from the wound, but soon was healed up.

"Surprised Vergil, that just a little wound wouldn't hurt me." said Nevan as she again used her bats, but this time it was with it a lot more force and power that when she release it towards Vergil. Not having the time to dodge Nevan's attack, Vergil got hit, slammed into the wall on to the floor, knocking the wind out of him.

"B-Bitch, I will kill you. I had one person I loved a-a-and you took him, from m-me." said Vergil in between breaths.

"Me? Hahahah, Vergil, your brother was the one who came to me about what happened between him and you. So is it fair to blame me for what you brother has done, when I'm clearly innocent." said Nevan laughing sinisterly as Vergil grew mad at Nevan, but didn't have the strength to fight anymore.

"Aww, looks like you need a kiss." said Nevan as she leaned over Vergil's lips and kissed him. As she was kissing him, Vergil can feel his energy draining away from his entire body. After Nevan kissed Vergil and drained him completely, he fell unconscious. Nevan soon ordered her demon minions to take Vergil back to Mundus, leaving the devil may cry headquaters a mess.

Meanwhile, Dante was walking down the street, thinking about Vergil, and the mistake of meeting Nevan was, and what made worse that he slept with her in the first place making matters worse then it already was. _"Vergil, I'm sorry damn it. I didn't mean to hurt you, but I just thought that…you got tired of me." _said Dante in his thoughts, but was soon interrupted as Nevan showed herself in front of Dante.

"Hahahah, well hello sugar. Did you miss me?" said Nevan.

"Well if it isn't Mundus's whore. Nevan get yourself a daytime job, because men are eventually going to get tired of you, slut." said Dante.

"Always up for jokes are you, well what if I told you that Vergil, you and lover had just been kidnapped?" said Nevan as Dante became overwhelmed with anger.

"WHERE IS VERGIL, BECAUSE IF IS HURT, KILL YOU!" yelled Dante.

"Well Dante, Vergil is in a place he wanted control over a long time ago, and actually turn this place into the next demon world. Also I serve for my master, Lord Mundus, and he is back and alive for revenge on Sparta's kin. Ahahahahah." said Nevan as she disappeared out of Dante's sight.

Dante then hurried back to his home, to find the place totally messy, blood speard out from the living room, and dust from the demons prides. Anger quickly filled Dante, destroying some of the remains of the furniture that was left, however Dante fell on his knees sobbing for his brother, and hating himself for what he had done to make his brother/lover suffer, all because Dante didn't trust Vergil.

Now Dante kneels, tears falling from his eyes wishing that he wouldn't never met Nevan in the first place.

_Dante: Nevan! You took my brother away! That's it you're mine bitch! –starts running like a madman with an axe-_

_Nevan: Oh shit!! AAHHAAAAAHHHHHHH! –Runs away-_

_Vergil: Dante! I'm right here!_

_Venusgirl: If you don't stop I kicking all of your asses out my fucking home._

_Vergil: This is stupid, stop it Dante!_

_Venusgirl: -rubs her head- please review, ppl. While I settle those trouble twins and kick Nevan out my fucking house._


	5. Chapter 5:old memories of the past

_Venusgirl: Hello my wonderful kiddies. I'm so sorry that I took a long time to finish this story._

_Dante: Yeah it should have been finished by now lazy ass_

_Venusgirl: -evil glare- Hey I have a life you know, not my fault._

_Vergil: Yes Dante, now leave Venusgirl alone to continue her story _

_Dante: Hey I have a life too but at least I have someone to share "it" with. –grins-_

_Vergil: Must you always be full of lust Dante?_

_Dante: Well may-_

_Venusgirl: Omg! Could you two stop all the nasty details please. Like I have said its bad enough that I have to put a pillow over my head just not to hear you two. Gosh._

_Dante: You're just jealous that you don't have no one to do it with. Hahahahaha. _

_Venusgirl: -Gets Dante's sword and start to chase him- Hold still I just going to make this a quick death. _

_Dante: Vergil, Help me!_

_Vergil:-sighs- Well enjoy and please review._

In the demon world, Vergil was locked up in a small dungeon, where he laid in a small cot, covered in wounds from getting tortured by other demons, Nevan, but mostly from Mundus.

"_Dante I'm so sorry about the way I have treated you, my brother. I was just so cold to you but that didn't mean I stopped loving you_." said Vergil as tears started to fall from his face down to the cold floor. Vergil felt so guilty, and hurt that he didn't care whether he got tortured to death.

Getting up from the cot, Vergil rubbed his head and slowly made his way over to the sink to wash up. From his cell, he can hear the screams of other prisoners being tortured, and the guards laughing as they tortured them. Vergil though of the time long ago when he thought that he could defeat Mundus and be like his father, but in the end paid the consequences for having such pride.

_Flashback_

_Vergil fallen down into a deep abyss and landed on water blood graveyard that had tombstones from all of the fallen warriors whom had tried to defeat Mundus but in the process failed. The elder twin got on his feet and saw three red lights in the dark sky. _

"_So the prince of darkness wants to battle me. If my father fought him then I can do it too." said Vergil as he charged through the watery graveyard to defeat Mundus. _

_Come on Mundus, show yourself this instant, worthless bastard. Show yourself! yelled Vergil as a dark cloud came from the sky and formed Mundus. _

"_Vergil how kind of you to drop in. I was thinking about you and how you fought your lovely brother." said Mundus as he laughed fill with nothing but evil in his voice._

"_Go to hell you, fucking worthless of a demon! You're the one who destroyed our lives for both myself and Dante. Worse off, you made me see that I could get my father's power through killing the only person whom I was close with!" yelled Vergil._

"_HAHAHAHA! So you think it's my fault that you tried to kill your own brother, why Vergil your problems have nothing to with me. You decided to do this on your own, to kill your twin, for shame." said Mundus _

"_True, but my father's death shall not be forgotten. Now die! said Vergil as he charged towards Mundus with his sword, but dodged away from Vergil's attack. Mundus shot one of his light beams at Vergil, hitting him in the shoulder. Gathering up his strength, Vergil slashes his yamato sword across Mundus chest, leaving a bloody mark._

"_Impressive elder Sparta, but not good enough!" said Mundus as he punched Vergil across the faced, knocking him to the floor, making his lip bleed. _

"_Your just not strong enough, Vergil. Lets make a deal, instead of earning yourself a quick death, why don't you become my apprentice and serve me as your master? suggested Mundus _

"_Never!" yelled as he got up and rush towards Mundus again, only to get hit with one of his light beams hitting, making him fly through the air, then hitting the ground knocking the wind out of him. _

"_I'm sorry father I have failed you." said Vergil as his version started blurr then became dark as he drifted off into consciousness. Mundus sent for his demon minions to get Vergil and take him back to the demon world, where Vergil was tortured and when Mundus had control Vergil's mind, making him his apprentice, and naming him Nelo Angelo. _

_After 10 years of being Nelo Angelo, Vergil broke free from Mundus control and returned to the human world to find his brother and renew their bond as brothers and lovers._

_End of flashback_

Those memories were painful enough but hurting Dante was worse. Deep into his thoughs, Vergil didn't hear the guard opening the cell, and a blood covered guard came into his cell.

"Lord Mundus wants to see you, filth." Said guard as other guards came into his cell, placing chains on him to keep him, from using his demon powers. Soon after, the guards led Vergil out of his cell. While walking through the prison, Vergil sees prisoners being tortured to death. The smell of rotten flesh fills the air.

A prisoner screams as he is being whipped in the back, some were being hung for the guards own twisted pleasure, and others were being eaten alive by the demon guards. All this had made Vergil fearless, knowing that he went through some certain means of torture, but stilled remained clam and collective about it, yet he felt sympathy for those prisoners because they wasn't just prisoner, they were humans that were captured by Mundus servants and used them for their twisted enjoyment.

Along side the guards, Vergil walk with pride and dignity towards Mundus mansion.

Meanwhile, at the devil may cry head quarters, Dante was still on the floor, thinking how stupid he was, and now with Vergil gone, he felt more guilty for himself, but most importantly he felt alone.

"_It's all my fault, I'm sorry Vergil, I have failed you." _said Dante as Lucia came in to the destroyed devil may cry headquaters.

"Oh my. Dante what happened?" asked Lucia as Dante slowly got up from the floor.

"Lucia, Vergils been kidnapped by the bitch Nevan, and it's all my fucking fault. If I wouldn't have met her, none of this would of ever happened…especially to my Vergil!" yelled Dante as he threw a book on the wall and dropped on his knees.

"Dante, don't beat yourself up about it. You made a mistake in meeting that demon, and it cost Vergil to be abducted by Mundus servants, but it doesn't mean that your too late to save both the world and Vergil from his dark power. Both of you are the Son of Sparta, so Dante, go to your brother, free him, and for fill your father's legacy in defeating Mundus." said Lucia as Dante got up from the floor to get his Rebellion, and his two guns Ivory, and Ebory, then grab Vergil's sword as well.

"Thanks Lucia, I will never forget this." Said Dante as he walked toward the door.

"Dante, and remember devils never cry." said Lucia as Dante though about those same words he had told her when he disappeared into to the demon portal about five years ago. Dante walked towards the remains of the Temen-ni-gu where he would be able to enter into the demon world, save Vergil, and defeating Mundus , alongside his elder brother, Vergil.

_Vergil: Well I hope you enjoyed the story. Now please ppl review, give feedback, ect._

_Venusgirl: Um Vergil…I'm supposed to say that not you. So get the hell of out of my chair._

_Vergil: No can do. Besides this is your punishment for not paying no attention to me when I told you to, so that's the consequences._

_Dante: HAHA, Venusgirl is a bitch, hahaha._

_Vergil: Dante, stop it now or else…_

_Dante: Or else what, freaking asshole._

_Vergil:-glares at Dante- Well, then we will not have sex for a month for unruly behavior._

_Dante: Right, like that's going to bother me. _

_Vergil: Oh, trust me it will. –grins evilly.-_


End file.
